Mobile App Level 2 (Business Guy)
Mobile App Level 2 (Business Guy) is the second level in the Business Guy chapter in the Happy Wheels App. Gameplay You begin by going down a thin, "glass" tube and then on down a dark gray ramp. There is a poster next to you titled "Lost" with a picture of a goldfish below. You then proceed to an elevator that takes you up to the next section of the level. There is a bridge-like structure that has a very fast spinning fan-like object below it. You will have to pass the bridge quickly because it will snap in half after a short period of time, and then you could fall onto the spinning object, which can kill you. Next, go down a hole and after that, you continue forwards. There is a window that shows a shark swimming nearby, past the window. You go over a bump and then you reach a crusher that goes up and down, so you will have to try to avoid it. After the crusher, you jump over another bump and after that, a boost takes you up and you go through a transparent, non-interactive rectangle that becomes opaque when you fall back down on it, which means you can land on it. On the floor and ceiling, there are spinning triangles that you must try to jump over. However, they spin faster and then slower in regular intervals. After you pass this, you go past a pipe that is very similar to the one in the beginning of the level, and afterwards you reach two spring platforms: one on the floor and one on the ceiling. The spring platform on the ground is delayed so have some time to quickly pass it. Then, you go down a descending floor and there is a hole you have to go down. If you choose to jump over the hole and go to the other side, a gray arrow will point directly to the hole, and a homing mine will fly towards you and will instantly blow you up if it comes in contact with you. If you do go down the hole, you will land on a platform that will stop your fall. Once you land on it, it will go down a little and stop. You then continue backwards and then you reach an elevator. The elevator does go up and down but not enough so that you can continue the level. Instead, there is a small space where you can get out of the elevator so that you can go on top of it when the time is right. Next, you go proceed backwards and you reach another hole. You go down the hole, you push a "door" open that is on the ceiling, and finally, you fall into a pit that is slightly flooded and in the water, there is the fish from the poster, swimming inside, and the victory is triggered. Gallery/Trivia Category:Stubs Category:2015 Category:App Exclusive Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:Levels Category:Business Guy App Levels Category:Mobile Version